


Vegetable Tea

by LittleRedTea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Yamcha, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: Yamcha quickly learns of the antics and perks that come with being married to a Saiyan(Based on various OTP sentence starter prompts found on Tumblr)
Relationships: Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Vegetable Tea

**“I don’t owe you an explanation!”**

Yamcha’s lip curled into a sneer, looking the Saiyan prince in front of her up and down. He had been gone for several weeks now, off the planet no doubt, and here he was covered in blood—most of it thankfully wasn’t his own—and standing in front of her in their living room at two o’clock in the morning.

“I certainly think you do!” Yamcha hissed, a hand pressed against the small of her back. She was thankful that Lucha and Hongcha were both still asleep, she didn’t think she could take any more of the half-Saiyans’ kicking.

“You want something?! Fine!” Vegeta snapped. “I was off the planet training for the damn Androids! There’s your _explanation_!” He spat out the last word like it was something disgusting.

Yamcha fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Just go take a shower and go to bed,” she sighed. To her relief, Vegeta didn’t argue as he headed off to do just that. Once she heard the bathroom door shut and the water start running, she placed a hand over her swollen stomach. “You two better not turn out like your father,” she said quietly to her unborn sons.

* * *

**“We have to be quiet.”**

Goosebumps littered her skin, making her shiver as he pressed her back against the cold shower wall, nibbling on her neck with obvious lust.

She shouldn’t be doing this. _They_ shouldn’t be doing this at all. She was breaking the trust of Bulma, her lifelong best friend, by doing this. Just yesterday the bluenette had confessed to Yamcha that she had feelings for the Saiyan prince.

And here they were right now, her and Vegeta, half-naked and letting their desires talk for them in the dark Capsule Corp. bathroom in the middle of the night.

Bulma didn’t know Vegeta like she did. While the genius watched the prince from afar, Yamcha had gotten to know Vegeta as a person, asking him about the Saiyan race, listening to each of the stories he told with pride, taking opportunities to train with him even when he was much stronger than her, and seeing a more relaxed side to him that none of the Z-Fighters had ever seen.

Well, no one except her, of course.

“How come?” Vegeta asked as he worked his hands through her choppy black hair.

“Well…Bulma or someone else might hear us,” Yamcha said quietly.

The Saiyan chuckled darkly. “Let them hear us,” he said, and Yamcha didn’t need to see him to know that he was smirking.

Something wrong had never felt so right.

* * *

**“You’re trembling.”**

Yamcha looked up at her husband. She hadn’t heard him come in. He walked over to where she was standing over the crib, joining her in watching the sleeping twins, the moonlight streaming through the window reflected off what little black hair they both had and their tails gently curling.

“Oh…I hadn’t noticed,” Yamcha whispered, returning her gaze to Lucha and Hongcha.

“You always tremble when you’re lost in thought,” Vegeta said. “What’s wrong with you this time?”

Yamcha almost didn’t want to answer at first, and while she knew that Vegeta wouldn’t pester her about it like Bulma would (which she was extremely thankful for), she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she got this off her chest.

“I just…” she sighed softly. “Tomorrow’s the big day. In less than twelve hours, the Androids will show up and the apocalypse will begin…We’ve been training hard for the past three years, but what if it’s not enough? Heck, I had to put my training on hold for nearly a year because of these two.” She motioned to the slumbering twins. “What’s gonna happen to them if we fail?”

Silence reigned between them for a few minutes, then Vegeta spoke up again, “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Yamcha shot her husband a glare. She knew he wasn’t really the emotional type, but come on! “Honestly, mouse,” and now he was using that annoying little nickname for her. “Don’t underestimate the power of us Saiyans.” A smirk appeared on his face as he looked back at his sons. “After all, you saw what these two did to Freeza.”

Yamcha rolled her eyes. She remembered how shocked she felt when she finally realized who the two boys from the future were, reality finally smacking her in the face when her sonogram revealed identical twin boys. It was no wonder they looked so familiar and were so powerful! She silently wondered if the others had figured it out as well.

But she did feel a bit relieved now. Maybe Vegeta was right, maybe there really wasn’t anything to worry about. Maybe talking with him about it had been the right call.

* * *

**“I want an answer, dammit!”**

At those words, something in Yamcha snapped and she whipped around to face Bulma. “You want an answer?! Fine, I’ll give you an answer!” she yelled back. “We had sex! He called me his _‘mate’_! And now I’m having his baby!”

Bulma had been stunned silent by the ex-bandit’s words, surprising even Yamcha. Then her face turned bright red with unadulterated rage. “You did that, _knowing_ that I loved him!?”

Yamcha would have laughed if she weren’t so angry. “Love? You’re got a pretty twisted definition of love! You were only _lusting_ after him because of his looks and strength!”

By now, Bulma was trembling with vexation. “Get out…” she growled out. “Get out! Get out right now!”

Yamcha didn’t need telling twice. She headed to the balcony and flew off swiftly, not even bothering to look back. After a few minutes, she arrived at the capsule house she had set up just outside of West City, where she would be staying for the foreseeable future.

She practically kicked the door open and stormed inside. Vegeta, who had been working on his thirty-second plate of the dinner that Yamcha made for him, looked up as she angrily scooped some of the food onto her plate and sat down across from him. “Did you at least tell the harpy off?” Vegeta asked, his way of asking about her talk with Bulma.

“Yeah,” she grumbled out, still angry as she shoveled food into her mouth. As pissed off as she still was, she couldn’t ignore her growling stomach, especially when an unborn half-Saiyan was causing it.

Vegeta didn’t give a verbal response. Instead, when Yamcha finished off her plate and was about to stand up to get more, he pushed his nearly full plate towards her, surprising her slightly. Nevertheless, a smile replaced her scowl. She knew it was true love when a Saiyan shared their food with someone.

* * *

**“It was you the whole time.”**

Yamcha paused in her actions, her hand still gripping the towel she had been using to wipe the sweat from her face. “Huh?” she wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I said, ‘it was you the whole time’,” Vegeta said, sound annoyed at having to repeat himself. “After Kakarot died…you and our sons are the only reasons I chose to stay on his planet. If not for that, I would’ve left and wandered the galaxy, trying to find the perfect fight.”

It had been a whole year since the Cell Games, since Goku had died in the fight against Cell, since the future versions of Lucha and Hongcha had gone back to their original timeline.

Why was this the first time she was hearing this?

“Papa!” An excited squeal drew Yamcha and Vegeta’s attention to Hongcha, the one-year-old happily toddling up to his father and hugging his leg, the little tail wagging and curling behind him, clearly not caring about his father’s sweaty post-training state and just wanting to be with him.

Not surprising Yamcha in the slightly, Vegeta gave his son a proud grin and lifted him up, which the toddler was more than happy about, and Yamcha couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the sight.

* * *

**“Tell me again.”**

The kids were finally asleep. It had taken forever to get Chou to sleep, their newborn daughter having spent the past few hours crying herself red. But now she was fast asleep, along with the twins and Ceci.

Meaning they finally had time to themselves.

Vegeta had been stripped down to nothing more than his boxer shorts, the Saiyan nibbling on his wife’s neck. Yamcha, for her part, was currently in her bra and jeans, her scarred face flushed red; her stomach was still a bit pudgy and the skin around it was stretched from the pregnancy. Vegeta didn’t seem to mind.

The Tournament of Power had concluded earlier this morning, with Universe 7 managing to snag the win and wishing the recently-erased universes back into existence. Vegeta hadn’t stopped talking about the battle royal since they got back, his children being ecstatic as he told them each fight in detail.

Chou had been born just hours before the Tournament of Power. Vegeta had initially refused to join the Universe 7 team, not wanting to leave his heavily pregnant wife’s side if she delivered their baby. Whis, however, had taken care of that for them, allowing Vegeta to fight alongside the other Z-Fighters.

Yamcha and their children had been his driving force during those battles.

“I’m so proud of you,” Yamcha whispered to him, pulling herself onto his lap as his arms snaked around her waist.

* * *

**“This is why we can’t have nice things.”**

The scene before her looked like a tornado had hit a cupcake factory. The kitchen was a complete mess—frosting, batter, and several baking ingredients and utensils were scattered all over the place. And in front of her, Vegeta and the boys were no better.

“Sorry, mommy,” Lucha said softly, lowering his head and curling his tail around his ankles. Cherry frosting was caked into his choppy black hair, his clothes covered in flour and stained with vanilla.

“We wanted to make you a cake for Mother’s Day, and daddy tried to help us,” Hongcha added on, the five-year-old just as messy and ashamed as his brother.

Yamcha smiled at him, cradling Ceci close to her chest as she kneeled down and pressed a kiss against both of the twins’ foreheads. “I really appreciate it, boys,” she said as she stood back up, then faced her husband and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Eww!” The twins cried out, both of them covering their eyes as their parents’ display of affection.

Yamcha chuckled lightly at their reaction. “Boys, can you help your daddy clean this up? I have to take care of your sister.” Vegeta shot her a look at what was basically a command to clean up the kitchen, but he didn’t argue and instead worked with his sons to clean everything up.

He knew that he’d get a good reward tonight if he did so.

Yamcha left the kitchen, heading upstairs to the pink nursery, glancing down at Ceci as she sat down in the rocking chair, the two-month-old whimpering and nuzzling her chest, clearly hungry. While Lucha and Hongcha had inherited their mother’s facial features, Ceci had most of her father’s features, albeit softer and more feminine. And just like her brothers, the baby girl had a tail, which was currently wrapped around her mother’s wrists.

Yamcha smiled down at Ceci as the tiny babe nursed, deciding to enjoy these peaceful moments as they came.

* * *

**“I’m not going anywhere.”**

Lucha, Hongcha and Ceci had been beyond ecstatic when their father had been brought back to life, when they learned of his participation in the battle that led to Kid Buu’s defeat.

Yamcha had been happy too…but whenever she looked at her husband, the image of him with that Majin symbol in the middle of his forehead came back to haunt her.

Right now, her back was to him as they stood in their bedroom, moonlight illuminating their darkened. He had noticed how quiet she had been since the events with Buu a week ago, and she didn’t need to say anything for him to know what had been going through her mind.

She still couldn’t look at him, biting her lips as she stubborn stayed in place. Vegeta exhaled quietly and walked over to her, placing a hand on her should. She flinched slightly at his touch—whether it was out of surprise or not, it still silently hurt. The other Z-Fighters had made it clear that, while they were grateful for his help in combat, he wasn’t completely off the hook for his actions.

He honestly never really cared for them, so this kind of treatment didn’t bother him at all.

His wife, however, was a different story.

“Yamcha…” he started to say. It wasn’t particularly difficult to find his words. She was one of the few people he could be honest with. “I promise something like this will _never_ happen again. I’ve come to terms with Kakarot…” he sighed softly. “I took you and our children for granted…I lost all four of you, and I didn’t realize it until it was too late…Yamcha…I’m sorry.”

At those last two words, it was as if a switch had been flipped, and she slowly turned around. And as soon as her dark eyes met his, the damns finally broke and she wept in her hands. Vegeta held her in his arms, burying her face into his shoulder.

She had been hit with a flurry of emotions when Vegeta allowed himself to fall under Babidi’s control. Shock…disbelief…denial…anguish…She had been too shocked when it first happened, her mind struggling to just comprehend her husband’s actions…

And now she could finally let it all out. Neither of them were sure how long they remained like that, but they didn’t care. Vegeta was patient as he held her, allowing Yamcha to cry out all her frustrations.

* * *

**“You could’ve died.”**

Vegeta’s gaze met her own, fury and concern battling to be the dominant emotion in his dark eyes. He was trying hard not to look at the hole in her gi, the spot where Gero had stabbed his hand directly through her chest and back just a few hours ago.

“I was fine,” Yamcha growled back. “The Senzu bean healed me up.” The encounter with the Androids had just occurred, and now they were just waiting for Goku to wake up after the scare with the Heart Virus. Yamcha and Vegeta had gone back to their house in the meantime, and the Saiyan hadn’t said a word until now.

“I told you to leave those damn machines to us Saiyans!” Vegeta yelled. “You didn’t even last a minute against them!”

“You weren’t any better against Seventeen and Eighteen!” Yamcha screamed back, her face turning red with anger.

Vegeta opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off as the sound of shrill wailing echoed from the other room. The anger left Yamcha’s face as she turned and rushed into the nursery. Puar was in the crib and trying to comfort Lucha, who was squalling and thrashing on the soft blanket, which in turn was making Hongcha let out small cries that threatened to escalate into full-blown wailing.

She was at the crib in barely a second, lifting Lucha into her arms to gently bounce him and rub his back, whispering comforting words to the little boy as he cried. She was ready to shift him into one arm and reach for Hongcha, who Puar was now nuzzling in an attempt to calm him down, with the other arm, but Vegeta got to him first, holding his son close to his chest, the baby’s cries already started to quiet down.

And at that moment, her gaze resting on her husband and youngest son as her eldest son was cradled to her chest, it felt like reality had finally punched her in the gut. Gero had nearly killed her during their encounter. She had nearly left her sons without a mother, nearly made her husband a widower. She had been so focused on getting rid of the Androids…Why hadn’t she thought about that until just now?

Vegeta glanced up at her, then shifted Hongcha into one arm and reached up with his other hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek, and Yamcha realized that tears had been streaming down her face. He didn’t say anything, and didn’t need to. Comforting and reassuring her with just his presence alone.

“Mom? Dad?” A quiet voice came from the doorway, and the couple turned to see Future Lucha and Hongcha both standing at the entrance to the nursery. The twins had both come back today, more than determined to save this timeline, and had returned to the house with the past version of their parents.

Yamcha gave them a gentle smile, still gently bouncing baby Lucha in her arms. The twins had both stopped crying, their little tails curling and wagging as they squirmed in their parents’ arms. “Everything’s fine, boys,” she said softly.

* * *

**“Do you regret it?”**

Vegeta looked down at his wife. Her head was resting on his bare chest, both of their bodies sheened with sweat and the blankets covered their scud bodies. They had just made love, his fingers gently running through Yamcha’s dark locks as her onyx eyes locked with his own.

He blinked at her in mild surprise for asking such a question, then sent her a smile. Not his one of his usual smirks, but a genuine, loving smile, something that only she and their children got to see. “Of course not,” he replied, bringing her close enough to press a kiss against her lips. “I wouldn’t trade what we have for the world.”


End file.
